


Shades Of Blue

by Synnerxx



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey thinks about all the colors of Chandler's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> literally the first fic i ever wrote.

Sometimes Chandler's eyes are a Steel-Blue color.

They're like that when he's making a sarcastic comment.

Less often then you'd think.

Sometimes his eyes are Green-Blue.

They're like that when he's telling a funny joke, not a sarcastic one.

More so then you'd think, but not often enough.

Sometimes his eye are this Fiery-Blue color.

They're like that when he's being defensive.

(Maybe we shouldn't tease him so much about the whole gay thing?)

Which is too often.

Sometimes they are almost Purple.

They're like that when he's truly angry.

Thankfully, I've only seen them that color once and his anger wasn't directed at me.

Sometimes his eyes are a Light-Blue.

They're like that when he's happy and dating someone.

(Which we all know is not too often.)

Sometimes his eyes are a Sky-Blue.

They're like that when he's thinking really hard about something.

Sometimes they turn the color of Frosted-Ice.

They're like that when he finds out someone's cheating on him or they want to break up.

Too often.

Sometimes they are this Periwinkle color.

They get like this when he talks about his parents.

Which is never that often.

Sometimes they are Ocean-Blue in color.

His eyes are this color when he's about to kiss someone.

And I'm the only one for him to kiss.


End file.
